A strange trio and a stranger magic school
by BloodiedCoreOfHope
Summary: England really wished America hadn't come up with the bright idea to interrupt a spell he was casting. He also wished Russia didn't get caught in the aftermath as well because now he and two of the largest country's in the world are going to Hogwarts on one of the islands of the world. let's hope the year doesn't turn out to bad for them! don't own either HP or Hetalia. R & R!
1. Chapter 1

"Watcha doing Iggy? Looks boring to me!" Iggy, or England as was his proper name sent a small glare to the anthropomorphic representation of America and continued on with his vaguely ominous chant anyway. America huffed. "You know, if you don't like me you could just say so Iggy!" garnering no response he grinned. "Not gonna stop your chant huh? I'll just drink your tea then, you know before it gets cold..." England had until then, maintained his composure but a "STOP!" escaped his lips unknowingly as he knocked the tea out of his friends hand and proceeded to nearly strangle his friend to death. Neither noticed the Pentagram glow as tea blurred one of the chalk lines.

"Dude! Is your pentagram supposed to glow like that?! It looks a bit weird you know..." England paused in his strangling of America to look over there. His eyes widened and he promptly attempted to run out the room only to be stopped by the door. He unceremoniously yanked it open and dashed out with America speeding along behind him. Russia was walking past the basement door at that particular moment and was nearly knocked over by the two running nations. "What has you two running, then?" he smiled down at the two on the floor and was tapping his 'Magic Metal Pipe of Pain' against his hand with a happy smile on his face. He was stopped from showing them why it was called that by a steadily growing brighter flash in the room. England looked up at him dazedly just before the light exploded from within with a deafening sound.

"Ugh... what hit us...? England was the first to reawaken from the explosion and he cast a dizzy glance around the hall for his friends. They were there but they were much smaller than before, America looked like he did when he was a colony and Russia looked similar. England glanced down at himself and saw he had de-aged as well. He groaned, now he had to wear his cloak. For old Times sake at least until the spell wore off. America woke up next and was quite happy to giggle (yes, actually giggle) at the others predicament. "YOU have gone midget as well you know!" that sobered him up. Russia woke up shortly after and he looked down at his gloves and began rocking back and forth, a scared look in his eyes.

England and America were too busy fighting to notice him being generally afraid. After about five minutes he started whimpering, England stopped his strangling with a confused expression as he glanced to Russia. A sad look crossed his face. England gave a small glare to America and went over to Russia to comfort him. "Shush… It's okay Russia... No-Ones going to hurt you. It's okay, don't cry. Come on. You're strong..." America had been standing in the corner while England comforted the scarf loving nation so he was the one to let the owl in when it came at the window. He held it quietly and waited, half in shock for England to calm down Russia. "Iggy...? Russia...? An owl kind of came in..." England turned and with a much calmer Russia he walked over there to see the owl. "Oh...? It has some letters. That's odd..." he unwrapped the letters and read aloud the first one.

" _Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry,_

 _Head master: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin first class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock Supreme Mugwump of the international confederation of wizards.)_

 _Damn that's a lot of titles..._

 _Dear Mr. Jones,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September, we await your owl no later than the 31st of July_

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Minerva McGonnagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress._

Yep! There's a booklist inside and we've all got letters... so, who wants to go?"

Russia smiled, "If I can bring Magic Metal Pipe of Pain I'm in!" England glanced at him in shock. "Are you sure! If you have another breakdown like that..." Russia smiled (still creepy even when he's a kid) "Did you notice your faucet's missing...?" England looked behind him to check... and was greeted by no faucet. He sighed "So maybe you can handle yourself... America?" "NUH-UH! Remember witch trials?" England stared at him. "I know that was big for you but... magic! You could actually BEAT ME! on our Halloween scare-off! Doesn't that interest you at all?!" America shook his head. "NO! I still have burns from then!" "Just for one year...? I could pull you out if anything bad happens! Come on!" America sighed "Maybe... you actually can pull me out right? Cause... I'll go, just so everyone doesn't see me like this, yeah!" England smiled. "You'll love it there! Now, let's get those replies written..."


	2. Chapter 2

America was bored. Really bored, he had been forced by England to stay at his house for the time being until they went shopping. He wouldn't _normally_ be this bored but there was a power cut. England popped his little midget head round the door. "Look, America. I know you're a bit, ah, _miffed_ about this whole thing but seriously. Lighten up! Since the powers out I figured that we may as well go shopping...? For our Wizard supplies and all that."

America glared. England sighed. "Just don't ruin it for me okay? Russia's already waiting for us there, come on!" England grabbed America's hand and tugged him to the fireplace. He gleefully pushed America in and with a shout of 'Diagon alley!' and a pinch of Floo powder they were off.

America stumbled out, muttering curses under his breath as he bumped into a ginormous man. England followed soon after and they both ended up sprawled on the floor in front of a mountainous man. "Uh... dude? You OK E-Arthur?" England nodded dazedly as he stood up, offering a hand to his glasses bearing companion. "Sorry about that mister, it was Alfred here's first time in the Floo." The man chuckled, a deep resonating chuckle. "Don't worry! Ah'm bringing little Harry here to do Shopping, _say_ , D' you want to come with me an' Harry? If no-ones with yer that is, Ah'm Hagrid by the way."

England grinned nervously, "Sure. We've only got Ivan left in our group and he should be around here somewhere... ah! That's him! We can all go right?" Hagrid blinked down at Russia as he rushed over to them. "Eh, him? Oh, sure! Ah'm going to Gringotts first, that's the Wizard bank Harry, then we're going to go grab our supplies. Lastly we're going to grab the wands. That last bit can take a while!"

The group exited the pub with an air of excitement, America was glaring at Russia and England was walking in front of them chatting amicably with Harry. Harry occasionally gasped but was mostly contented to a face of awe as they strode down Diagon Alley towards the bank. "Ah'll go get Harry's money firs', do you want me to help yer or can yer do that on yer own...?" England nodded. "Sure we can!" the trio trotted to a teller a little away from Harry and Hagrid's. " _Hello, Goblin. I would like to withdraw some money from Vault 0 for and my friends and I, Russia and America._ " The Goblin teller looked down at them from its perch at the desk, the little creature wore a crude sneer. " _You speak our language? Not surprising, Corpse-walker and Blade-jaw will take you down to the Vault_." England nodded curtly and followed the two goblins down with Russia and America following closely behind.

"Take what you need within an hour, England. We will be here till then, so get out before we leave." England smiled grimly. "Don't worry about that." Russia and America would have been content to wait around the entrance as well but England had other ideas. He grabbed Russia's scarf and America's cowlick and pulled them in with him. "HEY! Don't pull Nantucket like that! It IS annoying!" "Or my scarf, never pull my scarf." England stared at the two in slight disbelief. "You two just got a free pass into the oldest Vault in the history of Gringotts Vaults and you're complaining about how you got in? Wow. Just… Wow." America glared. "You know, maybe you got the worst affected because you seem the least mature of us." England grinned. "I've always been like this! You guys just don't see me relaxed often. That's all. Don't you want to look around?" America begrudgingly nodded if only to get away from the elder nation and walked to the back of the Vault. "WOW! You have a ship back here!" a distant echoing call of "what did you expect? I was a Pirate once!" was the only call back to him.

America contented himself with exploring this area of the positively gargantuan vault and unravelling secrets. Meanwhile, Russia had settled himself quite nicely in a partially frozen over corner full of books and had one open on his lap (Great Killing arts of foreign lands). England was just ferreting around some chests as large as he was, for money presumably. "Everyone! Come see this! It seems like we won't have to stop at Madame. Malkin's after all…" England had found a Pirate outfit and a cutlass as well as money but he had also found some robes. Old ones but robes none the less. "Or the bookshop, pet shop, random glass stuff shop." Russia had a sly grin on his face as he came out from his corner.

England was grinning when they came out after what seemed like an eternity (it couldn't have been because the Escorts were still there). Decked out in robes of their flags colour, done stylishly so as not to seem like ridiculous patriots when in the street, they each had a little infinity pouch on their side containing money and books. Harry was walking out the Bank with Hagrid by the time they got onto normal ground again. America ran up to Harry the moment they got within hearing range. "Dude! Where you going now?" England and Russia were following loosely behind them and Harry was the only one to notice them. "Madam. Malkin's... shouldn't we wait for your friends though? And what happened to your clothes anyway..." America looked on dumbly "What-? Oh! Iggy got us some stuff from his Vault, we don't need to get very much other than ingredients and a Wand!" Harry grinned half-heartedly. "I guess if we don't see each other in the wand shop or Potion shop we won't meet again till the train then..." Russia nodded "Da." with a sigh Harry went to Madam Malkin's casting glances behind him the whole way.

America sighed. "Poor kid, doesn't even know us that much and he latched on to us like I would a Hamburger." England gave him a strange glance. "Hamburger...? Really, and Ivan! You should know better than to hurt a kid's feelings! You were probably like that once, just... try OK? You head to the wand shop, I'll grab our Ingredients. And meet later in the pub" Russia and America immediately sloped off. "Man… Iggy's really cold sometimes, which ones the wand store again?" Russia smiled evilly, "This one, Da~" Huffing, America walked in and was greeted by an empty store. "That's odd..." "Not at all, Alfred. Not odd at all. First years? Come on now, who's first!"

America did not Hesitate in pushing Russia forwards. "He is!" "But I have my Magic Metal Pipe of Pain! I don't need a wand!" Ollivander glared at him. "Of course you need a wand! Can I see this Magic Metal Pipe of Pain then, young man?" "Da~" With not a seconds hesitation Russia pulled it out and handed it to the aged wand maker. "Well... I hate to say it, but your pipe seems almost… Afraid of not being magic for you. How strange, you've managed to force a connection between your Magic and this lump of metal. Quite strange indeed... Let's see the next one then!"

America gulped. Ollivander smiled and handed him a wand. "Give it a wave, go on!" Feeling rather foolish he did so, the seats caught ablaze. Fifteen wands later and there was still no progress beyond setting less valuable objects on fire. "Well, I haven't had this much fun in a little while! Try this one, Ash, Unicorn tail hair and 8 inches. Go on! I can always repair it if something goes up in flames. Well, mostly anyway." feeling rather annoyed he waved it and was rather surprised by the reaction of the wand to him. First it shivered then it wiggled and finally it spurted out ribbons to form the American flag.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on guys! We're going to miss the train!" England was, as per usual, taking the lead as he strode straight through Kings Cross station. America groaned. "Come _on_ IGGY! We've still got at least half an hour so we can just chill dude!" England growled "well fine! How about _you_ find it then! After all, you can spot Canada when no-one else knows he EXISTS half the time!" America glared. "FINE!" Russia pulled his coat around him a little tighter. "I do not think we should be fighting." America and England glared at Russia, America more so. They probably would have spurted out words that would make a veteran sailor blush if it wasn't for Harry spotting them and intruding on the private glaring match.

"HEY GUYS!" were the first words from Harry's mouth. Russia grinned and stroked his pipe "This is convenient. Da?" Nodding quickly America ran away from Russia and over to Harry, almost leaving the group behind in his mad dash. Almost. England and Russia had to sprint to catch up to him nearly tripping up random pedestrians. "Too fast for your own good!" Harry smiled at England. "So, do you guys know where the train is...?" America grinned nervously

"About that... We couldn't find it and Ivan was just about to kill-" "I don't believe it is killing, more a relief for the world." Russia had interrupted America with no remorse. Harry gave him a mildly alarmed look. "Now that, that's just... look. How about we find another Wizard or something who'll know where it is, yeah?" England nodded. "Seems reasonable, what about that group of redheads over there?"

America was once again the first to reach the other group of people. "Hey dudes! Do you know where this, err, _platform 9 and 3/4_ is? Because we don't. We _really_ don't." The woman in the group who seemed to be the leader smiled down at him" Of course I do dearie! Are you first years too? My little Ronnikins is too." The only Redhead in the group looking near their age groaned out a very annoyed 'mum...' and smiled politely at them, only when his mother prompted him with a not so subtle glare though. "Come on, it's just through this wall." Fred and George, the twins of the rag tag group, were just going through. In response to their youngest brother's words they grinned a trickster's grin and ran straight through the wall. "How about you lot go first? I'm sure Ron won't mind if you go through before him after al!" a young girl suggested from behind the mother of the group. Harry half grinned at the advice and half cringed and ran through after a little advice from the Mum.

Not much time had passed by the time they were all through the barrier and on the train. America was bored, Russia was stroking his pipe and England was observing Ron and Harry's conversation with a bored interest. All of a sudden a girl pulled open the compartment door. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one, I'm Hermione by the way. Who are you? I don't think I've seen you around before but I can't help the feeling that-" England laughed. "You said that so quickly it's ridiculous! I'm Arthur Kirkland, this is Alfred Jones, Ivan Braginsky, Harry and Ron. No, we haven't seen a toad and I'm pretty sure we've never met before Hermione." Hermione smiled and sat down in the compartment. "Nice names! Ivan looks foreign though, is he a transfer of some kind? I haven't read anything about those! Where do you come from? Oh, and what are your surnames Harry, Ron?" Harry was looking a little overwhelmed at this point by Hermione's fast pace. "Potter-" "and I'm a Weasley." Hermione looked like she was going to say something but was cut

"Hello dears, would you like anything from the sweet trolley?" Harry jumped at that. "Eh? Oh... sure! Do you guys want anything...?" Ron shook his head holding up a bag of sandwiches, England held up a pork pie, Russia held up a bottle of vodka, America looked up from his munching of a hamburger and Hermione just shook her head. Harry groaned "Nothing?" everyone shook their heads. "Fine, one of _everything_." The lady shook her head exasperatedly. "Okay, that's... 15 Galleons, 3 Sickles and 5 Knuts." Harry happily handed over the required amount and set to munching away on the gargantuan pile of sweets.

Hermione decided to break the food induced silence "Do any of you know any magic yet?" Ron perked up surprisingly "Yeah! My brothers taught me this one, _Sunshine Daisies Butter Mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!_ " A spark flew at the rat but nothing happened other than Harry being a temporary panic island for the rat until it calmed down. Ron wilted a little "Well my brothers are pranksters so that was probably a joke..." England laughed "O' course it was! Brothers are always brothers, especially... older ones..." he had quieted down near the end and Hermione was about to inquire why when the door was slammed open by a blonde boy their age.

"I heard _Harry Potter_ was in this compartment, is it true?" England was quick to rise. "Yeah, he's right there. What do you want?" He smirked. "Oh, nothing. Just to warn him about the, ah, _commoners_ around here and... Harry, I can help you tell the difference between the good and bad here." Harry stood up "I think I can tell the difference on my own, thank you very much!" he promptly slammed the door in the aristocratic child's face. "Ugh… Looks like we just met the bully then, huh?" Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I guess we have..." America looked up from where he was sat oblivious behind a mountain of burgers. "Did something happen dudes?" Ron stared at him in disbelief." Yeah, something did happen! Harry just hurt a Malfoy's pride!" Shrugging America went back to his burger pile. "Eh well, no biggie if it wasn't the commie bastard getting owned..." Russia glared and England slapped him round the head for swearing. The whole compartment burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Russia glared in front of him in what he hoped was a vaguely intimidating manner at the very least. After they had got off the train they had been greeted by the man, Hagrid, who had escorted them through Diagon Alley . Hagrid then proceeded to organize them into groups on a positively tiny fleet of boats and show them to the Entrance hall where he and England were trying to restrain a panicking America from running out of the hall. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ " were all the words that came from his mouth the moment he saw the ghosts. England sighed, he hated to do this but it was for his own good."ALFRED! will you just. calm. DOWN!"

Silence reigned for a moment until a ghost swooped down behind America and went "BOO!" that was the clincher, America curled up in a ball and began shaking and mumbling things. "Aww! is the ickle firsty _scared_? of ghosties! heheheheheheh..." Russia stood up from where he had knelt down near America to comfort him, an expression worthy of general winter on his face. "That's it! go away spirit." Peeves flipped upside down and giggled oblivious to the other ghosts and students horror. "Nah! don't think I will, thank you!" Russia glared, _**"Kol**_ _ **Kol**_ _ **Kol**_ _ **Kol**_ _ **Kol**_ _ **Kol**_ _ **Kol**_ _ **Kol**_ _ **Kol**_ _ **Kol**_ _ **Kol..."**_ Unbeknownst to him as he clutched his pipe it had begun glowing. he grabbed Peeves by his collar and pointed his pipe at him ready to slice his spectral body in half but instead the pipe spat out a torrent of water at the ghost, soaking his clothes. Ron snorted, then full out laughed, soon the entire waiting area was full of it apart from a few people who looked horrified by the idea of laughing at that (cough cough Hermione).

McGonnagall chose that moment to walk in and was wearing a rather stern expression. "what are you- PEEVES! GET OUT!" Peeves pouted. "But-" "out." Sullenly he floated out leaving behind a shakily standing America guarded by his friends. Harry hung about the edges half wanting to help half afraid to intrude. As they were lead into the Great hall he shuffled nervously up to them with Ron trailing behind. "So, how do you reckon the sorting works...?" America stiffly shook his head "Don't know, Don't care." Harry sighed and walked over to his other friend striking up a conversation with him.

Russia sighed. _'First day here and_ _Америка makes a fool of himself, I wonder if we will learn to grow normal plants here? It would be nice for some sunflowers...'_ "Braginsky, Ivan!" looking up from the ground he saw McGonnagall staring at him sternly. America prodded him "stool man! get on the stool!" shaking his hand off he strode forward confidently and sat on the stool and let the hat be placed upon his head.

 _Hmmm... what_ are _you Braginsky? A roaring sea of voices is all I can see..._

 _you see voices?_

 _thoughts, more accurately but it's as if... as if they are_ all _you and yet none are. I can't single anything out!_

 _look for Russia, not my people._

 _... the country?_

 _me._

 _ah! yes, that is you! A burning passion for flowers though none grow for you? how strange. your certainly hardworking, with your plants at least and most loyal to those who earn it! your worthy of-_

 _No! not Hufflepuff, anywhere other than there, please!_

 _I wouldn't pin you as the sort to beg but...well, your certainly brave, and rather intelligent too! not a lust for knowledge li_ _ke the Ravens though. your only brave in times of need, why you can't even face your sister sometimes! your ambitious and your certainly cunning! Yes, you belong in-_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Russia sighed, that took far too long. he probably had Lice by now. Making his way to the area in green decor he dimly noticed his Badge had changed as he sat down to a selection of glares and curious stares.

"Jones, Alfred F!"

A grinning America walked up to the stool with a bounce in his step. nearly snatching it from McGonnagall he jammed it on his head, the grin faltered a little but was quickly out back in place though it looked a little strained.

 _Another sea eh?_

 _dude? Sea, what do you mean by 'sea'?!_

 _You have lots of thoughts._

 _DUDE! of course I do after all, I'M THE HERO!_

 _really._

 _totally._

 _right. anything to help me sort through this... mess._

 _my mind is not a mess!_

 _are you able to see it?_

 _no..._

 _exactly. now, about that help...?_

 _try looking for America. that's me! THE US OF A IS MEEEEEE!_

 _right... hmm, your not exactly craving intelligence, not the most cunning either. your brave but another trait out ways it by far. you will be a sound fit in_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

America practically ripped the hat off his head and sulked his way over to the Hufflepuff his grin completely extinguished. The claps that had started when he was decided a Hufflepuff slowed down and stopped as they saw his half depressed half murderous expression then they scuttled away from him with fear.

"Kirkland, Arthur"

England sighed. he had half hoped it would take longer to get to him because he just _knew_ the hat would recognise him as it was made within his borders, not Scottie's.

 _which country are you then? I seem to remember you though I haven't met..._

 _England. just sort me already you bloody hat!_

 _Loyal...? No, you switch far too quickly unless it's hard-earned. not exactly hunting for knowledge despite how much you have nor are you ambitious. your too brave to not be in-_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

England sighed and made his way over to the table throwing the hat over his shoulder as he went. Hermione beamed at him. "Arthur! what do you think to where your friends are?" casting a tired glance to her he smiled. "It suits them. you looked more like a Raven to me though!" Hermione's face reddened and she stuttered in response to the compliment. "Just joshing with you!" she smiled nervously in relief and was about to reply when a chorus of "WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" surrounded the table and Hermione politely clapped as Harry made his way over to the table.

"Wow, that took much longer than I expected... how long till we can eat?" Harry questioned. England shrugged. "No idea. there's probably a speech or something-" "Nidwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak!" Food sprang up from the plates to the awe of the freshly sorted first years, minus England. "Finally! English food, I've waited too long..." A questioning glance was spared for England but people quickly began helping themselves to the food with joy, England more so.

America and Russia were simultaneously juggling whether or not to test it's edibility as the English people had likely had their taste buds mutilated. very mutilated. America jumped up and rushed over to the Slytherin table. He whispered something indiscernible into Russia's ear and the large nation smiled eerily. "Da, it would be safer than eating Englands food at least even if I will later have to find something... better to subside upon." A few bottles of clear liquid were passed to America in return for a hamburger. England was having a little conversation with Hermione when she glanced over to the trading students and gasped loudly. He turned his head and saw them.

America glanced over at him and gulped, " See you, Ivan." Russia carried on grinning madly even as his friend became mutilated by the angry Englishman. "This will be good for me..." Other Slytherins looked at him strangely and edged away from him with no hesitation when they spotted his grin.


	5. Chapter 5

America sighed, somehow Iggy had made the principal, headmaster, _whatever_ , agree to letting him be in the same classes as Iggy. At first it had seemed OKAY but now it was dawning on him that having all the lessons together would be really boring. Iggy would make him be 'good' while the commie bastard would sit there in the back of the room, glaring daggers into his brain space, plotting ways to make him fall and become one with Mother Russia. He could see how it would all play out, no doubt about it!

"Hey, you okay?" It was a fifth year, who had noticed his gloomy mood. At least the 'puffs weren't that bad, even if they weren't too cool, they'd welcomed him in with little more than a raised eyebrow at his accent.

Today was the first morning of class and he was immediately dragged off by England to the Gryffindor table, despite the protests from both the Badgers and Lions. Currently the Buck toothed girl was trying to glean some information on American education from him. England snickered somewhere in the background, likely at a joke told by the ginger. That was it, the final straw, America was done!

"Look, Hermione! I went to a normal American school, which taught normal American subjects in a NORMAL. AMERICAN. WAY!" Hermione cringed a little. "But I-" England had come over at that point and was glaring at him. Seeing this, America set a stormy gaze right back at him. "What?! She was pestering me and-"

"And nothing!" interrupted England. "You do not speak to a lady like that, now sit down, shut up and eat! go that?!" hearing the unspoken ' I raised you better than that' America was about to retort that he had had independence since forever thank-you-very-much, and couldn't be bossed around by a snobby little island whose previously massive empire had long since shrunk to a barely recognised collection of former colonies. his mouth had already opened and was frming the first syllable when he finally realised where he was and snapped his mouth , America huffily finished his breakfast (a Mc. Muffin) and hurried to the first class of the day before everyone else.

He sulked around the transfiguration classroom even as England and Russia sat down next to him on the desk.

"Look, Am- Alfred," said England, sounding a bit pissed. "You can't just boss around brits because you think you're bigger than them. I would very much like to see you shut the bloody hell up to my people thank you!" England had, of course come in fuming about his behavior. Russia chose this moment to speak.  
"Calm down, Англия, we can't yell now," he reminded them. "The teacher is about to begin. It is because he is on his man period, da?"

England snapped his head to the front desk and only saw a cat perched upon it. But upon closer inspections, he realized that it was in fact McGonnagall in animal form. Then, what Russia had said caught up to him and England allowed for a small smile to grace his lips. America was still too deep in shock about Russia's man period comment to even notice the fact that the teacher was currently a feline.

He was not, in fact, so out of it that he failed to notice two people coming in late. It was Harry and Ron, very confused by the looks of it, but relieved that teacher was apparently not present. The cat chose that moment to leap off the desk and gracefully land in human form. A stern scolding later, the two boys were sat down, both looking mortified at the way they'd been caught. America snickered. Nothing like a mortified brit to cheer him up and drag England down! The lesson was fairly simple, take notes on McGonnagall's lecture. Nothing too challenging.

After transfiguration, they had herbology, where they were dealing with several varieties of vicious plants after being taught the fire-making spell, incendio. For the majority of the lesson, America was able to avoid other people by creating a little fire bubble around himself some half an hour into the lesson. He stood within it until the lesson ended, thinking of the irony of how he was using the charm, given his history with fire. Russia had, of course, attempted to approach him during the lesson, but when he got too close, his scarf started melting. That set the commie bastard on edge and made him keep some distance! England had no such problems. But despite that, he kept his distance anyways.

* * *

In the afternoon they had a free period where England dragged him and Russia both to the seventh floor and began pacing the corridors length, a scowl on his face. two bored foreigners later they were surprised to fall backwards into a concealed room. "Hey! Iggy, what was that for! you nearly broke Texas! and-" he cut himself off there. no good ranting after all...

England stepped inside the room with them and the doors slid seamlessly closed with no trace of their existence. the floor morphed into a ship deck with water lapping at the sides. he smiled grimly. "America. you said you had burns from the Massachusetts witch trials. may I see them...?" America glared and pushed Texas back up as he got up from his position on the ground. "What! no-" England sighed. "Just do it America." sighing America shed his upper clothes and turned around exposing a red raw back and upper arms with some creeping up his neck. Russia blinked in surprise even as he stroked his scarf.

England was not so good at hiding his emotions and gasped. "America! why didn't you tell me?! those are massive! I would have done _something_ if-" America cut him off by whistling. "Man, those got so much bigger! Usually they're just a pink blur over Massachusetts and a few spots here and there where I had a bit of fire trouble... OW!" he had, of course, stupidly poked his back. "so they hurt... weird. Oh yeah! Iggy, why you calling me America? what if someone hears!"

Russia smiled. "He made this place soundproof, da?" England shook his head smiling as well. " charmed silence bubble." His smile faded. Russia looked to America. "You tried to melt my snow, da." America shrugged. "Your fault,you commie bastard." Russia glared. "That's not right." he pushed him off the deck into the makeshift sea. sputtering he rose from underneath and grabbed Russia's and England's legs and pulled them both in .England just reset the room and clapped his hands. "off to your dormitories now. We've got Astronomy tomorrow night."


	6. Chapter 6

the Astronomy lesson was boring to all three, as were most of the lessons apart from a few occasionally being _good_ in the sense that they either learnt something or someone got pawned. In the first Potions class America somehow got lumped with the Commie bastard for the work session. During the register the Teacher, Professor Snape, called out Harry on many difficult questions not suited for his year. from where the hateful duo were sat he could see England bristling indignantly for how his citizens were interacting."Stop hassling the poor lad!" he yelled out as he finally snapped. Snape turned his cold eyes to England."Well well, Potter. looks like Gryffindor isn't for the brave _after_ all, more the foolish! Detention for the next week here, and one hundred points from gryffindor for cheek." The slytherin's, minus Russia, barked out mad cackles at this.

Russia set his gaze on the professor. "That was unfair on him. he was only defending his знакомый, nothing severely wrong as you seemed to think." Snape smiled in an unpleasant way. "He was being, ah, how do you say it in your language? непослушный (Unruly). Just because he was defending his aquaintance means nothing. cheek is cheek and has to be punished." Russia opened his mouth to reply but Snape cut him off. "Do you want to keep that scarf of yours? or perhaps your education? if so, be quiet!" Russia mumbled several Russian curse words as he gripped his scarf closer waiting for the lesson to properly begin and hopefully finish soon. America was biting his lip the whole lesson and barely even noticed when Russia glared at him across the chopping board.

* * *

after the day had finished they all returned to their respective common rooms, minus America and Russia. the two warring nations met up on the stairs and silently they paced up the stairs to the owlery. once there America leaned against the wall cleaning Texas, "So, why you here?" Russia shrugged. "I have to send a SOS regarding the food to the I-Feliciano and Lovino, you?" America sulked. "Same for Chi- _Yao_..." Russia smiled. "I suppose we do have something to do with each other than a war. that is good, da?" America smiled wistfully. "Yeah, I guess. we're still enemies, right?" "Da. it would be a small shame to lose a chance to beat you because of peace." Russia grabbed a Russian Fish Owl and tied the letter to it's leg speaking a few short words in Russian to it before it flew off. America shrugged and did the same with an American barred owl before heading off to his dormitory, ignoring the thuds against the door as Owls tried to follow him out.

Russia spent a little while staring out the slits which made up the air vents and window's. after a little while a few Owl's began to sit on his shoulder nuzzling his scarf. then it became a lot of owls. Russia smiled as his scarf pulsed happily at the affection from all of it's native birdl's. ( **A.N I'm treating Russia's scarf as a sentient companion,sorta like Kumajiro.)** eventually they all left to hunt but one, a snowy owl clung to him. he smiled at it and petted it. "you would become with mother Russia, da?" it just snuggled closer. he smiled "You are now part of Russia. go back to home now, someone will be waiting." It blinked and cocked it's head. "home. Where you are-"

"oi! what ya doin' up 'ere then! get back to ya domi'ory! now!" it was a scraggy looking man accompanied by a lamp eyed cat. Russia stood up quickly and was heading to the door with a sharp step when all the remaining owls flocked the door and stood there looking at him heads tilted and feather's rustling in the now noticeable moonlight. a few Russian owls flew in carrying a sunflower which they laid at his feet. The man looked from him to the Owls and back again. he sighed "alrigh'. Owls holdin' a studen' 'ostage. never thought ah'd see that, jus' don't come runnin' to me fer an explanation as to why yer tired in the mornin'." Russia smiled. "I won't, mr...?"

the man blinked. "Ah'm Filtch, the caretaker here." Russia smile didn't waver. "Mr Filtch. right, Совы? could you let Mr Filtch through please?" A large barn Owl flew up and gave a cry to the owls. after a few moments of din the owls were all parted red sea style to let him pass. Mr Filtch quickly strode out with a frightful glance cast behind him when the owls all cried to him. Russia smiled, picking up the sunflower as he turned to where the apparent leader had moved to. "Thank you. may I leave as well?" the owls swarmed him. "guess not then... at morning?" the Owls cried at him. "I'll come back if you want me to. " the cries turned happy. Russia smiled and settled down for a rest on the floor, imagining he was in a little countryside hut at home with general winter standing guard. as he fell asleep he failed to notice the tall figure striding into the owlery.

when he woke up it was to the angered cries of a one Severus Snape at half three in the morning. he had one hand covering his face and the other, more wounded one was gripping his robes as many Owls attacked him. "BRAGINSKY!" Russia got up immediately. "I apologize sir, these Owls have somehow decided I mustn't leave, it's no bother, really!" Snape glared. "No bother? NO BOTHER?! I'm fighting for my life trying to get you out of this pigsty!" Russia looked down thinking of how similar he was to the mirror Ukraine "Maybe we should just let them have their way?" "NO YOU FOOL!" Russia grimaced. maybe he's more mean than mirror Ukraine is. "Well I guess I could try talking to them... " Snape gave him a deadpan look "that'll never work. Idiot..." but Russia was already taking in a breath. "ХОРОШО ВЫ МНОГО! Давайте ЧЕРЕЗ СЕЙЧАС! Я ЕСТЬ трубы и я не боюсь его использовать~" The Owls squawked indignantly but a glare from the eleven year old looking nation had them flocking to the rafters.

"And that is how you move a flock of sheep at home- I guess it works on owl's too!" Russia happily skipped out the room leaving a shocked teacher in his wake. "W-WAIT! what was that you said just now?" Russia smiled an eerie grin. "alright you lot, let us through now. I have a pipe and I'm not afraid to use it~"

 **Let me know what you think or if I've got any relationships mucked up in the review okay?**

 **BCoH signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Now, put your hand over your broom and say UP not oop or ahp or any other variation, UP." Madam hooch was strolling around her 2 lines of assembled first years hands stuck mostly rigid over there brooms. She stopped and turned straight at two very different boys who were, unbeknownst to her, internally raging war at each other, plotting the other's slow painful demise... that sort of thing. "I expect you two to not ruin this lesson because of an accent, Okay?!" America nodded his head vigorously while Russia smiled at her in a disturbingly normal way. "Of course we won't, right _Alfred_?" America smirked confidently. "Yeah!"

"Okay now. Say it!" A chorus of 'UP' echoed around the field. Most people's brooms twitched, some people's started attacking their human and other's shot straight up into a waiting hand , Harry and England were those 'others'. America and Russia were in a slightly different situation, where others had moved slightly, attacked or shot up, their's had risen halfway then, as they were turning round so they could be gripped better they seemed to see the other one. America's one started attacking Russia (the person) and vice versa. Madam Hooch looked over to them and sighed. "Just... do something." America shrugged. "Eh, can't be that hard. OI, BROOM! STOP HITTING THE COMMIE BASTARD!" Madam Hooch had cast a silencing bubble around him and the broom at that point. A disapproving glance was spared for him but no words as the broom returned to him and started... nuzzling him? Russia's broom was still bristling at America but was gripped in a choke hold by the Tundra nation.

Madam Hooch sighed. "All right, now that that's over with we can carry on with the lesson. I'm going to count to three and when I've finished you lot are going to kick off from the ground. hard. OK? 1... 2- NEVILLE!" Neville, not wanting to be left behind, had kicked off prematurely. England winced, Russia's smile widened and America shook his head. "Look, Neville. Just calm down and GET THE HECK BACK DOWN HERE!" A frightened glance was all America received for his efforts as the boy's broom carried him ever higher. Just as the annoyed Professor was grabbing a broom to go up and help him his broom sped straight forwards. Russia smiled "Это действительно хорошее представление, да?" ". England whipped his head around glaring at Russia. "Don't say that! the poor lad's terrified enough without you enjoying this..."

Neville was panicking severely and nearly slipping off so it was really no surprise to the grounded audience when he got caught on a flagpole. It was however a surprise when America mounted his broom and flew straight up till he was level with the tower's peak. distantly he heard someone calling out to him but the words were indistinguishable to his high peak. mostly. A strong British accent rose above the others "OI! YOU STUPID YANKEE, YOU BETTER NOT HURT THE LAD, **OKAY?!** " America grinned down and gave a mock salute to England. He straightened out his broom, feeling a light breeze stroke Nantucket with the early October chill. glancing down at the boy he was planning to rescue he saw Neville's frightened eyes lock with his confident ones. A smirk crossed his face and he dive bombed the flag pole picking up the boy by the scruff of his robes on the way.

He lowered the broom to a landing point and dropped him safely on the ground walking back to his place in line, grinning all the way. England walked over to him and smacked his head. several times. "You idiot. that was dangerous you bloody twat!" Madam Hooch interrupted the growing argument with a barked out an order. "Hospital wing. now." America pouted. "But-!" "Now." America grumbled but left following Madam Hooch. Hermione sighed. "That Alfred, he's rather rude. don't you think so Arthur?" England blinked in slight surprise. "Well, I suppose so. Really he's quite nice sometimes though, you just... don't see it." Hermione huffed "Well- _yes_ but that doesn't exactly give him a free pass!" shrugging England was about to reply but only a sharp gasp came from him as he looked at something over her shoulder.

the blonde aristocratic boy, Malfoy, had picked up something and was waving it over everyone's head. "Look, Neville's dropped something! his stupid rememberall!" all the Slytherin's cackled at this ridiculous comment even as Harry glared at their snobbish leader. "You should give that back! it's not yours!" Malfoy smirked. "How about I leave it somewhere for him to find then! how about... up a tree?" Harry glared more. "That's not right! give it back or... or I'll MAKE you!" Malfoy laughed at this. "why not? Not exactly gonna beat me now!" with that, Malfoy took off, soaring straight into the air pursued by harry. a little banter passed between the two which the groundborne people were unable to catch. Eventually it culminated in the Rememberall being tossed sky high with Harry chasing after it. after a neck in race between the small glass object and Harry, he caught it! England let out a small self satisfied smirk and Russia smiled. "You like it when you people win, da?" England just 'shhhed' Russia and smiled.

Harry was taken in by McGonnagall and England started cheering. "WOO!" Malfoy looked over at this and sneered. "Oh, so you don't like Gryffindor then? at least _slytherin's_ are loyal!" Madam Hooch was still away with them in the infirmary so of course, the fight developed. "Well, Slytherin's aren't supposed to be loyal now are they? no, they're supposed to be cunning, AREN'T THEY!" Malfoy was a little surprised by that retort. "And?" England shrugged. "You know, actually use your 'TRAITS' that your supposed to have?!" Malfoy hissed. "Expelliarmus!" England deflected the amateur spell with ease. "Oh really? try this on for size!" A platform rose up from underneath them, pentagrams etched upon it. Malfoy fell backwards from the force. "Hey?! what do you think your doing-?!" England grinned and no-one seemed to notice as his hair became almost bleached white and his eyes changed to blue...

 **Okay! I think that's it, do you guys want to see other 2Ps? I might put a few in if enough people want that... sorry It's late, my school had the clever idea to invite me out to 3 GODDAMN AWARD EVENING'S IN ONE WEEK, and my mum decided to take me to the pictures at the end to celebrate. really annoying... thanks for reading.**

 **BCoH signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

England grinned. "I don't know, but I think this school really needs something sweet! how about... cupcakes?" Russia turned his head to face England and nearly choked himself. the small pink headed, freckled, dark version of England was waltzing along up to the platform and after a little while, the platform became almost invisible and completely intangible. it was pretty much a ghost platform and no-one seemed to notice it after the initial panic. no-one but Russia that is. glancing around, he saw no-one was paying any attention to the area where it was. in fact, it was almost as if England had covered it in a canada style invisibilty bubble. Russia sighed, looks like he had to rescue that little благородный пизда **(noble twat)**. He jumped up elegantly on the platform. "Arthur?"

Oliver turned to face him, a manic grin on his face as he held a half choked aristocrat up by their collar "Now, do you want a cupcake...?" Malfoy coughed a little. "O-OK! I'll take one of Your damned cupcakes!" England grinned. "Here you go, and that's a Galleon in the Swear Jar, thank you." Malfoy nearly choked on this little tid-bit of information. "A GALLEON?! ARE YOU-" England smiled. "shouldn't swear then, should you?" Malfoy glared. he didn't know what had just happened to the annoyingly british kid but he was ready to fall back on his go to excuse. "My father will-!" "Do what. child?" Malfoy turned his head to see the Russian boy walking calmly up the steps to the platform tossing a gleaming gold coin into the cupcake patterned jar.. "Oliver. let the child go." England turned his head. "Aww... can I play with Viktor then?"

Russia stiffened. "Why? why can't you just go back through the mirror?" Oliver shrugged. "I would if I could, I mean I have a whole population to make cupcakes with back there! but here, HERE? No one eats cupcakes. no one likes my super cute bubblegum color theme and worst of all? I CAN'T. MAKE. CUPCAKES!" By the end of his rant Oliver was clenching his fists and nearly crying. Malfoy chose this moment to dash away whilst they were distracted, maybe he could write a letter to his father, get them exposed for what they are. whatever _that_ was. Russia noticed him but did not try to stop him. it would be pointless anyway. "Oliver. Please, don't panic. you will get back home eventually, just act like Normal until then." Oliver smiled at this. "You mean...?" Russia backtracked. "I mean, act like yourself but don't be too insane."

Oliver pouted. "OK... but what about my hair? the humans are BOUND to notice something wrong, stupid or not." Russia smiled. "We will say it was a spell gone wrong when we were practicing." Oliver blinked confusedly, stroking a cupcake wrapper with his thumb. "Spell? what do you mean, poppet?" Russia stared. "We're at Hogwarts school." Oliver blinked a few more times before swapping the cupcake wrapper for a kitchen knife. "Do you mean Pigfreckle academy?" shaking his head, Russia replied. "No, I do mean hogwarts. Your in the flipside now, remember?" Oliver set his grin a few notches down, flattened his hair and pulled on the discarded uniform. lastly, he set a light frown upon his face and spoke.

"Do I look like Arthur now? If I'm right, he's either a student or a teacher here, probably student because of this body's size." Russia nodded, "Yes. that is true. We will say your hair was an accident or something along those lines... why can't you go home again?" Oliver shrugged. "Someone did something with the mirror and I was unlucky enough to fall through before it happened. annoying." Russia shook his head in disbelief at how calm the psychotic nation was being toward him. Shrugging, he led the way in, surprised that it was evening already. Seeing his confusion Oliver giggled, "I may have messed up the ward-work a bit.. that reminds me! I'd better put it away now~!" with a flick of his wrist the platform seemed to blur then it disappeared as if it never was there.

Russia led the way into the dining hall, seeing a few people there he glanced at Oliver who giggled. "Didn't you notice the sky outside~?" Russia blushed lightly, fingering his scarf in embarrassment. Quickly making his way over to the Slytherin table he had his head down so as to not notice any stares. until he remembered something. "NO CUPCAKES!" Oliver pouted and yelled a reply whilst managing to keep it in a annoyed tone. "Ok..." Sitting down at the table he thought about what this side of the mirror was like. It was all bright and colorful, everything was the wrong color. The sky wasn't orange and the robes weren't white. It was really strange. And his favorite cupcake tester, Draco Malfoy, wasn't as willing! it was so, _so_ , _SO_ strange!

When the hall began filling out he barely even noticed it beyond shuffling to the edge of it so people didn't bump into him when they sat down. America was the one to nervously tap him first. "Ol-Arthur...?" Oliver snapped his head to face him and America gulped. "May I sit here?" Oliver nodded. "Of course you can, Po- er- Alfred." America sat down, glancing angrily at him whilst he ate his food quickly, eager to leave the hall for some reason even though nothing seemed to obviously be wrong with him.

 _(AN. first warning, sort of POV changes will happen more often from now on in the story)_

Hermione looked up from her book and stared at them in slight curiosity from where she was sat. She knew for a fact that those two were normally very good friends, as if they'd known each other for centuries and gotten over struggles. that kind of friendship. but now... it seemed like Alfred was really nervous around Arthur (who for some reason now had pink hair and blue eyes, probably a spell gone wrong) and was only sitting there for traditions sake. Actually, shouldn't he still be in the hospital wing? She gave her head a vigorous shake. The exams were only nine months away! she HAD to get preparing now or she'd fail everything! they were a side problem to figure out, if anything at all.

Ivan stood up and strode out of the hall succeeded by Alfred and a seemingly reluctant Arthur. Hermione followed them, despite her mind's protests, and was surprised when, from under her chameleon charm, she saw them begin pacing and walk into a door that appeared all of a sudden on the right side of the wall. Keen to find out what they were going to do in there she followed them in. Arthur immediately shed his uniform in favour of a bubblegum colored suit underneath. Hermione blinked that was odd. Alfred spoke first, a violent air to his voice. "Why are YOU here, Oliver? Aren't your sort _supposed_ to stay that side! EH?!" Oliver hunched his shoulders and glared at him, looking surprisingly cute with his new color theme. "You think I WANT to be here?! I DON'T! It was my turn to move the mirror to Norway's Place, OUR Norway, when a mouse attacked me. Don't look so disbelieving Poppet, Reverse world and everything remember? So anyway, I was attacked and it knocked me through it, now, normally I would just step back through and carry on as normal but the mirror was all messed up, see?! I COULDN'T GO BACK HOME! I just got dragged to this place and I imagine your one is stuck back there! I DON'T LIKE IT ANYMORE THAN YOU DO!"

Hermione reformed her beliefs about Arthur- no _Oliver_ being cute. he was frigging insane! other world? what the heck?! in all of her books it never mentioned anything like that! Ivan was glaring at Alfred, the whole time he'd been watching and waiting as Alfred slowly grew angrier and angrier. with a grin matching Alfreds glare he laughed "Not every color is bad you know!" Alfred glare was directed at Ivan now. "You would say that, wouldn't you, YOU COMMIE BASTARD?!" Ivan shrugged, smirking all the way and gave a pointed glance to the pink headed member of their group. Oliver cackled and held out a glass jar and gleefully said "Swear Jar~!" without looking Alfred tossed a galleon in, continuing his glaring match with Ivan. Hermione huffed, just when it was getting to the good bit too! with no warning Oliver started to snap his head around the room until his eyes came to rest on her, and when she moved they followed her. Oh dear.

Alfred and Ivan followed his gaze and eventually Ivan spoke. "What is she doing here? I thought no-one else knew about this place..." Oliver shrugged. "I don't know, what's her name again?" Alfred supplied it without taking his eyes off the girl in question. Carrying on with his previous train of speech Oliver slowly spoke. "Well, Hermione, If you leave know and forget all about this, I won't make your friends a batch of cupcakes~! so run along now, Poppet!" Hermione ran as fast as her feet could take her and didn't stop until she was in the Gryffindor girls tower. Why were they there? and what exactly did they mean when they said reverse world? Hermione decided one thing then and there, these people would be a very interesting side project.

 **AN. sorry about how long this took me to get out! Real Life, that one thing we all hate, has been a pain in the butt lately. My family's preparing to get a rescue dog and I've been lumped with cleaning alot of the day away. I got maybe half an hour each day to work on this. in the public room. ugh. so anyway! thanks for your Review, Random Guest, it really made my day! normally I'd reply in a PM but since your a guest and all... yeah. thanks, R and R everyone! I write quicker with reviews after all! 1627 is the total amount of in chapter words, new record!**


	9. Chapter 9

Oliver huffed, it was transfiguration and literally NOTHING was was lecturing them right now and he could barely manage to stay awake, where was the happy lady who gently corrected students after one demonstration? not here. really not here. ugh. After what seemed like an eternity she finished lecturing and told them to start. Oliver stared blankly at the mouse in front of him. this was boring. he got his wand (not Arthur's) and transfigured a splinter of wood into a decent sized kitchen knife and began work. he cut the table into several pieces with a few taps and organised them into cupcake shapes. closing his eyes, he hummed a happy tune. the wood warped into a vaguely pink whirlpool and then separated into about 40 cupcakes. he transfigured the remaining wood into an oven and set it to bake for a half hour, his cupcakes didn't need that long to bake as his side of England was the practical and depressing stuff. stupid 1P being a wimp...

McGonnagall gaped at him in surprise. "What on earth was that Kirkland?!" Oliver smiled. "I'm only really good at making cupcakes so I made some! it looks like there's enough for the whole class!"McGonnagall's gape changed to a slight glare. "You-You just broke the laws of reality!" Oliver blinked. "Those exist here? I thought..." Russia nudged him. "I think you mean, it was a very good spell, da?" Oliver turned his head sharply in confusion. McGonnagall, however did not notice it and let a tight curved line reminiscent of a smile onto her face. "It was quite astonishing so if you would like to show the others how you did it...?" Oliver grinned happily and then realized what that meant. "Uh well... Do I have to?" McGonnagall didn't relent. "Of course! do you not want to " Oliver sighed and after making sure he had his freckles covered he stood up and smiled nervously. "Well... um... I didn't exactly say a spell but I did wave my wand like... this! uh... that good enough?" McGonnagall sighed just sighed and waved her hand in response. "Class, attempt the spell until the end."

Mumbles echoed around the room, some excited, others confused and a few angry ones but, begrudgingly they all tried and failed except the other nations in the room. Russia created several vodka-full oak barrels with taps whilst America summoned burgers and borrowed Oliver's oven to cook the meat in them. Hermione glared at the happy trio of boys, how come they got the spell and she didn't?! it wasn't normal! they had just broken Gamp's law of transfiguration and weren't even confused! you can transform food to food but... wood to food? that does not, in any way work! she huffed and repeated the wand action again, thinking huffily of what they had made! Hermione sighed, maybe she could approach them at break next. get some answers. Oliver (NOT Arthur), Alfred and Ivan walked past her. Ivan said something in Russian to them and Alfred glared at Oliver. Oliver however, he looked a whole lot more annoyed than Alfred. he yelled something or other at him in a indiscernible language. the whole conversation carried on in that manner so Hermione slunk off to the library to research them after memorising what some of the words were likely to mean, just in case she needed it.

the group just carried on walking to the grounds in order to spend their break _relaxing_ instead of looking at confused and slightly scared classmates within the halls due to Oliver's impressive feat of 2P-ness. America glared across his shoulder at the pink haired giggly DARK nation. it just was not fair! He came this stupid magic school because of England's practical begging and the fact that it would be weird going back home to the White House and saying, 'yeah... I got turned into a kid! could I chill here till it wears off?' no. that would not work and Russia could have just gone on a killing spree for a little while to make himself feel more at home! sighing, America spoke, if only to break the Commie Bastards homicidal thought pattern! "Can we sit down somewhere? soon?" Oliver grinned. "But of course! wherever would you like to sit down poppet~?" America groaned. "Anywhere decently quiet!" Oliver shrugged and skipped over to a bench and sat down along with the other countries starting a terse conversation to pass the break away.

Harry and Ron were walking past at this point. "I'm telling you! You shouldn't go to that duel! he probably rigged it or something!" Harry shook his head. "No. he challenged me so I have to go. no question about it!" Oliver blinked . that sounded like something odd was going on, Oliver stood up, "Er- excuse me but... who exactly are you bak- _dueling_?" Harry turned to them and stared. "Malfoy, why?" Oliver grinned. "Could I come with you? I lost something and a duel somewhere sounds like a good chance to search~" After a little consideration Harry shrugged "Why not, I-" "Yes! where and when is it?" Harry glared at him, "Midnight, trophy room." Oliver winced. "Seriously? you do realize this is a set up right? one minute, don't move~!"

America sighed. "I'll go with you Ol-Arthur, just to make sure your not going to do anything too... bad." Oliver shrugged. "If you want to leave the Russian alone thats fine~!" America gaped. "Wha-? Damnit!" Reluctantly he ambled back over to the bench where the Golden Trio and Russia were sitting. "I'm still going to be watching you, you-!" He cut himself off at that point in order to avoid blowing hundreds of Galleons on swearing. stupid swear Jar! Oliver grinned, the sort of grin you'd find on a proud child showing their parent some work they did. the innocent one you never expect to see on a killer. Laughing, Oliver dashed off by his lonesome only t return a moment later, shocked blonde boy in tow.

"W-What just happened?!" Oliver smirked. "Well, I heard that you challenged these two fine boys here to a duel and you know what I decided?" Malfoy glared angrily. "What?" Oliver's smirked widened. "that it should be a school wide tournament of course!" The thud of two face-palms echoed. Harry sighed, Ron grinned, Hermione blinked from her position in the library window, Malfoy gaped, America and Russia shook their heads and Dumbledore smiled. Oliver skipped off once again to an unknown location, this time followed by the others.

 **A.N, chapter is 1,121 words and Oh My God! I am sooo sorry about the lateness but me+summer holidays=moody and bored me. moody and bored me= repeated technology bans. So yeah... apologies everyone, but the next chapter WILL be the tournament and up to christmas, to make up for this time. once again, sorry. I know I said I'd get on to the duel THIS chapter to one of my reviewers but my mind... the breaks... it did not want to be written, I had most of it written and when I ran over it... It was HORRIBLE! apologies again. you can flame if you want by the way.**


	10. Chapter 10

Dumbledore smiled. Today he got to do another announcement, they were _always_ fun! Looking around the breakfast table he took in the appearances of all of his colleagues. Snape was staring gloomily at the Gryffindor table in contrast to Quirrel who was beaming nervously at the whole hall. Professor sprout and all the rest of the teachers appeared nervous and tense. His grin grew. It was time! Standing up, he took a look around the hall as it immediately silenced itself. He spoke. "Today, a strange thought occurred to me! Normally, I pass them off, but this one. It was too great to pass up! So, I'm sure you are all wondering, by now, what this great idea is?" scattered nods. Good. "The idea, is a… School wide tournament! Starting today, and carrying on throughout the week we will be having a TOURNAMENT! Each school year will have a battle between houses till only one person remains in, and so on until we have established a school champion!"

Oliver giggled to the surprise of his housemates. "So, Headmaster, how will we establish a winner? And what _are_ the rules anyway?" America shoved him and hissed at him to shut up but Russia did nothing to stop Oliver's little speech. Dumbledore smiled, a wave of a wand later fiery letters were hanging in the air showing rules as well as a scoreboard. Oliver grinned and was about to speak again but Dumbledore gave him a look and spoke. "The tournament begins… NOW!" it was utter chaos, the tables were vanished immediately but not the benches. America took one look around and after pretending to cast a spell on himself, he snapped a bench and charged the Slytherins with it. They scattered and a few fell over. They glowed for a second and when they got up again, they couldn't touch anything or be touched themselves. Spell or no.

America grinned and slowly, ever so slowly he took one step towards them. Malfoy squeaked and ran with a parting order of. "PROTECT THE HIERARCHY!" the Slytherins took one look at his back, and decided that it WAS, in fact, worth it to protect themselves. This time. They ran. America grinned a manic grin and went to charge the Hufflepuffs as his hair darkened and shades formed on his face. Russia took a look at him and sighed. Only HE could switch through the mirror that carelessly when he knew that it would be a long time till he got back. Silly child. Shrugging, Russia called General winter to the battle field. About half the school fell and glowed. He didn't notice himself changing to 2P either and when he did it was too late.

Oliver grinned. Looks like his plan to get company had worked! Time for him to join in then. The Ravenclaws were buried in a cupcake landslide as he skipped over to the other two nations. They looked at him and grinned. A glance at the ceiling gave him the time, nearly midday. Oliver smiled again, "We've got time to kill, how's a nap sound~?" Viktor glared at him and walked off "No. this is too fun, where is that little pathetic scar boy?" Oliver sighed. "Al? Do you know where he is?" Allen looked around the hall. "Is that him? Over there battling the little-! "Oliver tapped the swear jar. "Blonde kid?" Oliver smiled. "I do believe it is~! Let's go, poppet!" Allen grumbled but followed the overly excited nation anyway.

After a small walk he realized that it would actually detract from the enjoyment to interrupt. He huffed. This idea looked like it was actually going to be boring to wait out the school getting beaten to bits by itself. "HEY! RUSSIA-N!" Viktor turned to him and glared. Then he dropped the person he was holding and walked over there. "This is too easy, where is the harder students?" Oliver faltered. "We have to beat this year first…" Viktor huffed and tapped the ground with his foot. "That will be boring, is there no other way?" "We could kill-""NOT ALLOWED AL!" Allen grumbled but shut up anyway.

"Look guys, unfortunately we can't do what we're used to here, I know it sucks but we have no choice. So think! What _non_ - _lethal_ ways can you think of to knock them all down, come on! " Viktor looked to be in thought for a moment while Al just stared straight on, bored. It carried on like this for a good few minutes with Oliver in thought as well. Then Viktor blinked and straightened up a little, grabbing the other's attention. He smirked and tapped his foot. The whole shook violently and apart from them only Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco were left standing, mainly because they'd all been levitating each other in an attempt to drop them. Draco's goons went down as well. Oliver grinned.

"Let's go!" the three jumped through a portal that had appeared mid-air into the second year's space, the grounds. They were quickly followed by the others and a loud bell sounded once they were all through. Oliver's grin widened. "How about we bind them and feed them our specialities~?" Allen deadpanned. "I am not feeding my bat to people, no matter how funny it would be." Oliver deflated but Viktor picked up the slack. "Let's all just have fun with this group, yes? We mustn't kill them but we can torture them, right?" it was Oliver's turn to deadpan now. "This isn't our side of the mirror, remember?"

By this point the group had gathered quite the crowd. Including Hermione. She was frowning, each one of the group seemed to have changed something about themselves as well as their body and it rather bugged her how she couldn't seem to figure out why they'd done it. She sighed. Maybe if she listened she'd her something important. Again. She groaned, how could she have missed it? They kept talking about mirrors. That must be important! "Look. I appreciate a good argument and all but time's a-ticking and I want to be up in that champion list!" several scattered mutters at that, how could a first year be school champion?

"Well what do you expect us to do you-! You sugar cake muffin?!" Oliver barely restrained his voice to a normal volume. Allen chucked a bag of galleons to Oliver and began swearing at him. Profusely. "I don't know! How about doing what they EXPECT US TO DO?!" "WHAT'S THAT THEN?! GO ON! You tell us for once, Yankee!" it was at this point that the crowd noted Oliver was obsessive with his swear jar, paying himself at that point even though Yankee wasn't a curse word.

Allen grinned a shit eating grin. "Fight to maim." Oliver shrugged. "Works for me! Can we borrow parts of them, please~?" Viktor joined in the conversation at this point, much to the crowd's surprise. "No. it is maim, not need to regrow organs. Understand? Non-lethal spot's or they will notice us." Harry snickered and whispered to Ron "I think we've already noticed them!" Ron nodded and then fell over forwards. Alfred was standing there, cocking a bat over his shoulder with a manic smile on his face. Harry looked forwards and just saw a trail of bodies leading through the crowd, some still twitching. Gulping, he looked up at the insane hufflepuff. Then Harry ran. He ran to the other side of the crowd, carefully so as not to be in the way of the other members of the insane trio. They were all scary.

Slowly, piece by piece the whole group fell down. From the inside out, whether it was strikes from a baseball bat, pipe or rock cake, they all went down. At the end of it all you couldn't really see through glowing people. So the leftover's jumped through to third year. Rinse, lather, repeat and you have how they end up in a three way fight to the unconscious-ness organised by Dumbledore for Friday's entertainment, though it was unusual, no-one questioned it.

Oliver was chilling on one side of the dome they were to fight in sharpening his kitchen knife and making sure he had plenty of room on his table to attack them properly. Yeah. He had chosen a table as his random object of choice, then transfigured the chair to a pretty dense kitchen knife. Why? Cause cupcakes. Madam Pomfrey was just outside the dome ready to rush in and take a body out for healing. Allen was standing by a large bag of somethings. It was mirrors but no-one would know that, he had chosen mirrors because one: shards are ALWAYS fun to throw, you can see pretty patterns where they all landed. Two: it would be… amusing for him to see the first players reacting to looking through the mirror and seeing that. The nations can see through realms using mirrors but they will see the ones closest to their counterparts. Viktor, meanwhile, had a small bag of blackened muffins. From Arthur's house.

Viktor smiled. "Alright, Al, Arthur. We have a show to perform. Now, who wants to try muffins? They were made by Arthur." That was Al out for the count after one muffin. "I knew you would love them Arthur. Now, how many can you try? You did make them after all." He popped one in his mouth, munched and then shoved his jaw back in place when it became dislocated. A grin manifested itself on Oliver's face. "Let me have one! Please~?" Viktor nearly choked on his muffin. "Of course you can!" Oliver then proceeded to grab the whole tray and do… something to it. All that remained of them was the base components it was made of. Wheat, sugar, a floating blob of milk, some eggs (whole) and a chunk of black stuff. Oliver stared blankly at the ingredients now on his table. The kitchen knife was swiftly split into two smaller ones.

Oliver slowly grinned. Whispers ran amok around the crowd. The Slytherins were wondering what the black substance was so they too could make death muffins while all the other houses were merely wondering why the cupcakes were so… deadly. Looking around the crowd, Oliver he spotted the golden trio and grinned at them. Hermione frowned at him, Ron and Harry didn't even notice though, as they were focused on eating, as well as watching Viktor stiffly dance to some song he was singing. It seemed to be about some guy called Rasputin. Actually, most of the school was watching Viktor. Huh.

Three seconds later cupcakes were raining down as Oliver's hands sped through the materials. Viktor had been munching the remainder of the coal cakes but was hit on the head by one and knocked out. Oliver wiped his brow, stood up and bowed. The ever eager excited crowd tried a few and spat them out. There was some meat in these cupcakes! They put them to the sides of their plates and ate normally as the nations were lead out of the room for the evening.

It was Halloween and the 2Ps were actually very excited. Why? All Hallows eve was when the borders between dimensions were thinnest, ergo, the best chance they had at getting back home to their lovely _sane_ world. Compared to this positively plain world they really could not wait for a chance to get out! Despite the group's attempts to hide their excitement it was a wasted effort, everyone was noticing that they were excited, and they were also wondering why. Sure, it was Halloween but it wasn't like it was Christmas or anything!

So, despite the stares in the corridor the group were actually feeling very hyped. They just had to wait a little while to try the spell on a regular mirror, rather than the true mirror. The walls were very weak so it seemed nearly certain it would work. The day wore on and eventually the feast came around, each of them sitting on their own tables they picked the most similar dishes to their world's and excitedly waited out the long meal so they could sneak off to the Hall of needs to try it, or Room of requirement as it was called here.

Or they would have, if it wasn't for the extremely annoying professor wimp-ell. He burst into the hall midway through the second course and fainted, _forwards_ of all ways, after yelling about a troll in the dungeons. The group just stared blankly onwards amidst the discord reigning over the hall. Students were standing up and forming lines of their houses but they remained unfazed by the chaos in the area. Allen was the first to react. Staring daggers at the air he stood up jaggedly, Viktor and Oliver looked over to him sullenly. They all knew what this meant. Until they had another weak spot like this, aligned by the stars alone, they wouldn't have another chance to get home without the mirror.

Oliver followed next, standing up with a frown set upon his face. Viktor showed no emotion beyond an even blanker poker face but the two parallel nations knew how he truly felt. Angry beyond belief at the hand fate had dealt them this time, yes. It was going to be over soon, and they knew how to end it. They just had to play along for long enough, wait for a chance to leave. Their others would, of course, find a way to hurt them if their people were hurt, all of them would hurt their others, and another civil war for Britain, certainly, would be pointless. America and Russia, they had the fights between others more often, but it was still just as devastating each time for those nations, the first were weak. But it would only hurt both if they injured a civilian or soldier.

Allen stalked forwards, they followed. The teachers were all busy at the front of the lines shushing troublemakers. It was, of course, no trouble for the group to slip into a line, they did not care which. It did not matter which, after all. They followed, when a duo branched off to save someone, they did not care. Why did they follow them? They did not know, it didn't matter, maybe where the duo was going, the mirror was. The motivation was simple, primal even. There was hope there and maybe, just maybe, that hope was real. No matter if it was or not.

So they followed them, just keeping them in sight, silent like the blood that stained their hands. Far away from the duo, they followed. Eventually the duo stopped. They were at a door, to the girls' bathroom. Oliver was tired by now, this act of being…. _Sane_ was too tiring. "Can we just go in, please poppet?" Ron started. "You were following us?!" Harry seemed to be of a similar opinion but he was too busy wrestling with the door to care. Allen looked down at Oliver. He grinned. Oliver looked to Viktor, a smile was playing at his lips.

Allen charged the door. Ron and Harry barely got out of the way in time. The door didn't budge. Allen glared at it. He got out his club and began to hit it, not a dent appeared. Viktor's smile disappeared. He pushed Allen out of the way. He turned around purposefully to the two, they were showing their true selves. Silly, you hide till the murder, best way. And the face is always funny when you kill like that. Such little horrified faces… no matter. That was not why he moved him. Viktor tapped his wand on his arm. He became a girl. Allen grumbled but followed suit. Oliver didn't bat an eyelid.

They went in. Harry and Ron were quick to follow in the gap before the door resealed itself. Once inside, the transformed females reverted themselves to males, the world differences made your head spin a little even if you had the memories of why the change happened, and the context, it didn't change that, and the Nyos went home immediately. Lucky them. They didn't have to worry about closed off portals!

The dizziness was probably why Oliver was clapping his hands and giggling at the troll in front of them. He was grinning madly, and Viktor was aware of that. VERY aware of that. He wouldn't stop him though, it would be his call to let loose with humans around, after all. Allen's too, by the looks of it. Oliver grabbed a knife from thin air, Allen his club, and Viktor summoned blindfolds and earplugs for the three humans in the room. They took them, questioningly, but they took them. Viktor said to put them on, they stared at him confusedly but did so. They could still hear the troll's screams through the plugs. It was a good thing they couldn't hear Oliver's laughter. Allen was having fun too, whilst Oliver dissected the Troll, he was practicing his baseball strike with the Troll's head.

Viktor turned the students around and pulled them out of the Bathroom, he cast a Russian scream hider spell on the door. Then he took out their Earplugs. They took off their blindfolds on their own, Harry and Ron looked up at him with his face grim as death and they looked like they were going to ask a question, but decided better of it. They scarpered. But Hermione? She was different, she stayed. But only to question the Russian. "Why the HECK are you so far ahead?! I've tried! I have tried SOOO hard! And you know what?! I CAN'T BLOODY GET AHEAD OF YOU - I just, WHY!? Just, why! Why ARE you so far ahead! I spend hours on hours on HOURS in the library, trying to learn more than you guys, reading tomes on tomes, that yes, I DO enjoy! But do I like being in the Library so long!? NO! You people- YOU have so much more knowledge than me! And there is no REASONABLE Explanation for it! Your not- I don't know- Immortal creatures that have been around since the dawn of time, you're not vampires or ghosts! Why! Why do you have so much KNOWLEDGE! "

Viktor stared into air for a long time even as she regained her breath. He smirked, it was a while since he got to do this. "We were learning from the start, unlike you. You didn't pick up the books in the shop and read them then and there. WE did. That is the difference, Hermione." Tears were prickling at her eyes then. She glared, "F-Fine then!" Viktor's face cooled back into a blank mask. She stared reproachfully at him then ran away. Around the corner, Harry and Ron were hiding. They hid as Hermione went past, but they seemed a little confused, maybe alarmed, as they went back to the common room after her. They didn't encounter the teacher's on their route, luckily and they did form a strong bond that night, why will never be known. But the Parallel nations had it worse.

The teacher's opened the door, just to check someone wasn't in there for whatever reason they would be. Imagine their surprise when they found two first years having fun with a floppy troll corpse in the room. Allen was still playing hit and catch with himself and the wall but he was also watching Oliver at the same time. Oliver had well… harvested it, pretty much. All the organs, bones and muscles were in labelled jars, only God knows where the jars came from. Probably Snape's office, and he was using the skin like a cape, running around giggling madly.

Snape, Mc Gonnagall, Dumbledore and Quirrell walked into this. Quirrell fainted, Mc Gonnagall was in shock, Dumbledore was a little surprised but he hid it well. Snape however? He was intrigued. VERY intrigued. "What were you doing in here, _Kirkland_? The troll… seems to have been predisposed. Why are you playing with its corpse, exactly?" the remaining teacher's, Mc Gonnagall and Dumbledore gave half-hearted nods. Oliver however, looked like a deer in headlights. He was NOT expecting adults to come here, in the area he and Allen were letting themselves loose after months of pretending to be normal. This was bad, VERY bad. As in, Arthur would find a way to kill him through the mirror, bad.

He smiled nervously, "uh… nothing?" Snape looked at the Jars and skin, then back at Oliver. He raised his eyebrow, looking to Allen and his pseudo Quidditch ball and bat. He sighed. "No, Gryffindor. You have NOT been doing _nothing_. You professionally dissected a mountain troll, Kirkland, and then you ran around with its skinned body as a cape. That is not normal student behaviour, Kirkland. I am going to be having to confiscate those Jars, and the skin. Jones, your head too." Allen was, until then pretty much happy with this, his previous oppressor was getting his toys taken off him, and it was quite amusing how he utterly failed to be a good excuse maker for his playtime. It was definitely funny. Up that point.

"But Whyyy?! I wasn't gonna save it or anything! I was just gonna put on my bed at home and stuff! That's all! Won't be no use as potion stuff anyways!" Snape glared. "Head." Allen sighed. It was unfortunate, but he did have to keep appearances. "Fine…" he passed it over, very reluctantly. Snape smiled condescendingly at the Hufflepuff. "Good to see you're loyal to your _betters_ , at least." Allen gritted his teeth. He just had to get into the stupid smiley persona of his stupid 1P like he'd been in for the past few months after he got over the initial insanity of being stuck in a new world.

Right. Smiley. "Sure thing! That head would'a sure looked cool on my bed but you must have something even cooler and heroic-er than my Idea, right?" Oliver chipped in at this point. "Yes, yes. Come on Alfred, we need to get back to our dormitories soon." Snape was at this point thoroughly confused, they'd undergone a complete one eighty in their personalities within an hour. A chuckle was heard from Dumbledore, "Yes, I suppose you all had better get going soon, all the better for the morning. Though I suspect the Gryffindor's are holding some bizarre party. Off you go!" Oliver frowned. "Yes. Come ON Alfred!" the two walked off till they were out of sight and went their own ways then.

It was Christmas morning and once again the nations were not feeling happy. This time, they were wearing their masks near one hundred percent of the time. No slip ups, though due to that, the spider population in the Forbidden Forrest had gone down significantly. Not that anyone noticed though. No one really cared about them after all. Festivities around them were high and in full spring, so they had to follow along with it. Allen was however, often enjoying a conversation with the games keeper over various beast species. Oliver was bored out of his mind though, why had Arthur even wanted to come here in the first place, sure, it was to pass the time. But they could have at least gone to a muggle school, with far less dimension swapping causing distractions. Not a magic school.

Oliver once again stood up drearily, practicing his mimicry of his 1P in his pocket mirror which he could faintly see his 1P in as he went to move to the bathroom for a much needed relief. Something caught his eye, though. It was a large box of presents, with a letter on top. A very thick letter. Oliver sighed. He had to open it, it was probably from these nations and he would have to write a reply to it. Great. Hopefully he could get back home in time for Arthur to deal with it even if he did read it. He looked at the address, Italy. And there was one beneath, from China, which was what made it look so thick in the first place then. He opened it a peek and saw it was a letter addressed to the other two's first players though, why it was there and not in their piles he didn't know. He wasn't going to read it though, Arthur could deal with it when he got here, NOT Oliver. No sir!

The others were beginning to wake up now, mumbling and rolling over a few times. Even though there were very few people here, it being the holidays and all, he still had to keep up the mask. Even though it was relatively easy to slip into, it ached and hurt repressing his very nature for so long. It was not like the first players ever had to do anything like this after all. Lucky them. Even the humans on this side never had to pretend to be their very opposites and it hurt so much, it was like a little flame burning him into ash from the inside out and leaving neither he nor Arthur nor their Nyos alive. If one part died, the balance fell and they all did.

Shaking his head, he looked in the mirror again. He could see Arthur talking to someone on the other side, shaking his head and waving his arms a lot. He smiled lightly into it, it didn't matter if He couldn't go back home yet, at least he could see home. Looking around him, the few who had stayed were starting to sluggishly make their way downstairs for the Christmas breakfast. Oliver sighed, then put on a smile and followed them downstairs.

The meal was boring, and Oliver expected the rest of the day to be. All he ever got to do that was vaguely interesting was when he followed students around, a habit he had developed after the Troll incident, there was always something left behind or encountered by them, and it was going to be boring unless he got a chance to do that soon. Lunch, and the evening followed mostly the same. Boring. The other 2Ps had stayed as well, but didn't see any particular reason to maintain contact with him during the holidays.

A few nights later however, was interesting, Harry snuck out using his cloak. The one death made, you know the one. Oliver didn't have any trouble seeing him though, nations weren't nations for nothing, and they actually had access to skills relating to their people, they couldn't be hidden from them. So, Oliver followed him. He wandered around, to the library. To research probably. What, Oliver wasn't bothered about so long as he got something out of his walk tonight.

And he did. Harry knocked over a lamp and gained the attention of the janitor. The cruel, merciless janitor. Oliver attached himself to the ceiling. This was going to be fun! Actually, it wasn't. Harry got away scotch free because of his speed and Oliver followed the boy out, maybe he would stop somewhere fun for a rest. He did. He accidentally got himself in a room with a large, full body mirror. With ancient text around the edges, worn rough casing and a shimmering portal to step through. That's right. Oliver had found The Mirror through a bored walk. That was… really good for him and the others.

He jumped up into the air. 'YES! I'VE FOUND IT!' Harry whipped around at that, startled out of his eleven year old skin. "You found what?" Oliver came crashing down with this comment. "Ah, well, it's my way home. Theirs too. "Harry stared at him, "what do you mean? Is that place through there with mom and dad, your… home?" Oliver blinked. "Ah… sort of-"Harry had tried putting his arm through the mirror. He failed, obviously. Oliver laughed, a hint of insanity seeping through. "It only works for some people, silly! Arthur and the other first players were staring at the mirror in slight shock from the other side. They hadn't had to find it, but they had had trouble getting through, obviously. They'd tried, but the spell, or whatever it was, was blocking passage more than once. Annoyingly.

Oliver squinted at the mirror, something was up with it. He stared at it intently for a few second, before it came to him. He closed his eyes, and looked again. There was a red floating stone in the middle of it. Some sort of… blocking tool? No matter. Maybe he could get it out… he opened his eyes and tried reaching through it. His hand went in the mirror but stopped short of the rock, he twisted it around. No result. The rock was producing a barrier around it! Oliver growled, and pulled back his hand, ready for a punch. Harry was looking pretty fearful at this point. He spoke. "A-Arthur…?" Oliver looked at him, and sighed. "Never mind. It wouldn't change anything." He strode out quickly, shaking his head.

He had to let the others know of this development. He gathered them all in the Room of Requirement. "Allen, Viktor. Do you know what happened a few hours ago?" Viktor stared at him. Allen snorted. "No, why the F*ck would I?" Oliver held out the swear jar and a clink of coin against coins was heard. "I found the mirror." Viktor stared at him still, but with slightly more concentration this time. Allen grinned. "So… we can go home?" Oliver winced. "Not quite… Theresamagicalrockthingblockingourwayback!" Allen glared. "Come again?" "There's a magical rock thing blocking our way back. It's red and shiny, and I can't get any further in than it. It's very vexing!" Allen huffed. "So what? Just break the mirror-""then we would never be able to go home."

Allen groaned. "Damn it! Why the hell do we have to stay in this mother fucking son of a shit eating belly humping twit mother of a world?! It's not Fucking fair!" Oliver held out the swear jar. "I don't care why, I'm just wanting to go home. I'm missing cupcakes, you're missing your animal sanctuary and god knows what Viktor is missing but we all are so… SHUT THE F*CK UP!" silence apart from the soft sound of a coin landing in the Jar. They all left. Each planning ways to break the rock. It was not supposed to be there, and they would leave it screaming for mercy. Somehow, they would find a way. Alone.

 **Ok! So, I'm sorry this took so long to get out, everyone. But I have one question I would like everyone to think about, and hopefully answer in the reviews. Why is the stone blocking their way through? I want well thought out answers, and remember, I answer each and every review on an account, I reply to guests in the next chapters note. actual chapter is exactly 500 words by the way.**


	11. Poll for this story

Okay, I know you were all expecting an update, but something's thrown a spanner in the works, so to speak. I was writing the next chapter, and I got a fair way through it too, when I realized I was pretty much wrapping it up, which was quite disconcerting for me. I'd planned this to be longer than it actually turned out, and yes, I'm going to be writing a sequel sometime, but… here's the thing. On my profile, there's a poll. I would like you all to put your two knuts in, finish with eleven chapters, or stretch it out? Your choice. I won't continue writing this till September 7th, so get your votes in.


	12. Chapter 12

Oliver sighed, the Holidays were over now and they had to put there masks up even more convincingly, with little to no reprieve as well. The little trio had also been getting on their backs about the troll incident and Christmas. All in all, this term was not looking to turn out well. He groaned. Today was the day of well… nothing important. Asides from the Mirror revelation, and then it being taken away. Darn it, that was simply THE worst thing about this situation! He couldn't do Jack all to get those idiotic First players back here. And he was pretty annoyed at that! He'd followed the stupid around some more, but besides finding out that they had a dragon living in Hagrid's hut… nothing interesting happened. It was very boring, and when the dragon hatched, it didn't change. Sure, they had a little kafuffle with getting it out of the castle, which certainly made him smirk. Smuggling was something from home, even if they weren't doing drugs.

He smiled, the teacher gave him a strange look but carried on with the Herbology lesson. Allen was paying attention to the teacher intently, nodding occasionally, but most other people were giving the plants in front of them wary looks. Oliver smiled at the plant. It retracted its spiky leaves in a coil around its body and began to shiver. He smiled even more, happily this time. He might not be able to go home, but at least the creatures here knew who not to mess with. Viktor was quite happily stroking the plant in front of him, regardless of the small pool of blood forming under his hand as it tried to grab his hand.

Allen frowned and hissed at Viktor. "Ivan, don't you know you're supposed to show pain here?!" Viktor stared at Allen in confusion, then looked at his hand. "Hn." He shook the blood off and stuck it in his pocket, instantly putting the 'Ivan' mask up again. Creepy smile and all, the day was normal, other than a few slips in their masks, but they did need a break soon. If they didn't… they were going to snap, and that would not be good for their existences. At all.

So it was obviously good news when a few nights later when Oliver came charging into the evening meal and literally grabbed Allen and Viktor before charging back out. Dumbledore was suitably unfazed. By that I mean he shot up out of his seat, then cast a hall wide obliviate to cover his mistake. A frown rested upon the old man's features for the rest of the meal, and he left shortly afterwards heading in the direction of the third floor, after ensuring no one saw him.

Meanwhile, the trio of reckless students pounded along down the hallway. Allen broke down the door, and immediately ran up to the Cerberus. He stood up tall to it, baseball bat on his shoulder, and spoke. "You are going to let us through, or you will just be a giant dog. Not a giant three headed dog anymore." A growl sounded from its throats, until the growls tapered out into one pained whine as the two other heads became bloody stumps thanks to one nail filled baseball bat. Allen winced, "Sorry buddy, but can we go through now?" A whimper and a nod was his only response. Oliver grinned and jumped down, followed by Viktor then Allen.

They landed on a patch of devils snare, which Allen instantly recognised. He was about to warn the others, but was cut off by roaring flames spilling out from Oliver and Viktor's wands. He groaned, "A bit of light would have been just as good Oliver!" A cheeky grin came from the pink haired parallel nation, and a shrug from the blonde one. As they stepped through the charred remains of the plants, another trio came down from the trapdoor. Hermione got up first, and was soon calling after them as they walked through a stone archway.

Viktor turned around, and saw them. He stared at them blankly, with a hint of hostility. Ron stepped back "M-maybe we shouldn't be here…?" Viktor nodded, and continued on his way. Or he would have, if Hermione hadn't leapt forwards dragging the terrified males with her. The nations turned as one. "Don't get in our way, Human." Hermione looked a little affronted, but carried on anyway, this time keeping a respectable distance. Eyes narrowed all the way, she followed them. The next challenge of sorts was a chess set. Oliver smiled "Can I take care of this?" Allen sighed, and waved him onwards.

"Yay! Now, chess pieces would you like some cupcakes?" confused looks between them. The smile turned into an impossibly wide toothy grin. "Since you said no, you can become cupcakes." Oliver jumped in the air, and pointed his wand at the chess board as he fell slowly down. To the pieces horror, they started to become chipped away, eventually, all that was left was a pile of an ash looking substance with scattered cupcakes within the heaps. Ron blanched and before you could say parallel nations he was gone. Hermione and Harry were looking around the room nervously, but they continued to follow the nations nonetheless.

The next room was full of flying keys. Allen snorted and kicked down the door, to the shock of the onlookers and faint amusement of Viktor. They stalked forwards into the next room, a table with potions on it and flames leaping around them. Viktor stared at the flames. "дьявол пожар…" he stuck his hand in the flames to test it, and his arm melted a little. He grinned, and stepped forwards to the other side of the flames at the far end of the room, dripping a little but overall fine. "Al, can you get through too?" Allen stuck his hand in the flames, and his arm began falling to dust little by little, one dash through the flames later he was on the other side, safe again. Oliver followed as well, hand melting into wood chips instead of sizzling like flesh should.

Hermione frowned. "Why hadn't they got burns…?" Harry shrugged. "Dunno, you reckon you can get through too?" Hermione stuck a finger in the flame, and her flesh began to sizzle. She squeaked out a "No!" and began to read and figure out the logic puzzle. Viktor, Oliver and Allen, however, had immediately walked through the door into a chamber of sorts, with their mirror in it and a teacher. Snarling, Allen launched himself toward the mirror- and bounced off it. He rubbed his head, and glared at the little red stone floating centre in it. Viktor pushed his hand through to try to knock it out of the way. He nearly touched it, but a shock was all he got for his efforts. He frowned, a rare occurrence.

Quirrel smiled. "You can't get the stone out like that, Russia." Viktor turned around. "Why not, Human?" Allen jumped to the conclusion first. "Did you put it in there so we couldn't get back?!" Quirrel laughed, and it seemed to come from the back of his head as well as the front. "Not I, but someone else did. Likely for that reason." Allen growled, "WHO?!" at this point, he had discarded the robes he wore in favour of his regular clothes he wore. Viktor followed suite, a glare upon his pale visage. Oliver was still grinning, but now it was a malevolent one enhanced by his bubblegum suit.

"Allen, we need to get information from him. Don't kill him yet." Quirrel clapped. "Well done! Looks like you two countries aren't just good for awkward truces then!" Viktor smacked the man, regardless of his comparatively small size, it still would leave a mark. Harry burst through the arch just in time. "W-What's happening?" Oliver turned around. "Nothing for you to worry about, survivor." Harry frowned and was about to ask something, but was cut off. "Yes! Nothing to worry about, just me beating Russia, Britain and America into the ground~!" Allen frowned. "Harry, look in the mirror." In his confused state it was all Harry could do to stammer out "What? Why!?" Allen grinned and hoisted his bat on his shoulder in response.

Harry gulped, but went up to the mirror nonetheless. Allen, Oliver and Viktor stared impatiently at the mirror. "What do you see boy-!" Quirrel was cut off by Viktor tying a gag abruptly around his mouth. Harry frowned, and was about to say something when Allen started jumping up and down. Harry was startled by the action and turned around in time to see the trio slowly changing their outfits and general appearance. Viktor slowly became Russia, black becoming beige, crimson eyes fading to purple, stare changing to a demented smile. Allen changed to America, bat disappearing and outfit becoming less dark, hair fading to blonde and eyes gaining a happy spark. The insane bubble gum waistcoat seamlessly melted into an olive green war uniform, blue orbs turning to a shimmering green, pink hair turning sandy blonde as well.

Harry took a step backwards in shock, as did Quirrel. Quirrel regained his composure first. "I will still-" he was cut off by a cheery America sticking Hamburger's in his mouth. "We're back guys! It took us forever but WE ARE BBAACCKK!" England gave him an obviously tired glare. "Yeah, we know all bloody ready so please, SHUT UP YOU TWAT!" America pouted, but shut up. Russia was eerily silent. "We didn't change back…" silence. England sighed. "Let's just finish the year, before we go explain, yeah?" Scattered nods, and then they were gone. Harry blinked, and looked at Quirrel. He was completely bound by ropes and gagged with several hamburgers. The time caught up to him, and he swayed and fell asleep, a tall man walking over to him was the last thing he saw.

When Harry next awoke it was in the hospital wing to Dumbledore talking with the students who he had seen transform all those nights ago. Dumbledore saw he was awake, and after shoo-ing the students away, he walked over to Harry, ancient smile on his face, and began weaving a tale of how Quirrel was insane and had been killed in the night, by an overdose of smile reducer potion, and how the philosopher's stone was safe and sound. The nations smiled from their place outside the door. All was well, and hopefully Norway or Romania would have figured something out for them to get re-aged. England was going to have fun explaining why He'd been using his one year pass of 'nation vacation' during a regular seeming year for his country. America and Russia could just say 'Cold War recovery.' And leave it at that.

 **AN, woo! I finally got this done, thanks to all… 6 people who voted. 51 followers, and that was all the interest you took in this story's future? Shameful. Anyway, depending on the response, I may put up a sequel later, what do you guys think? Right now, I have school as of 7AM Greenwich meantime tomorrow. Yay. I'm always open to trying request story's, everyone. So, Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
